


forget how to feel

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So who’s your next target?” Louis asks, lazily. He’s got his head wedged against Harry’s naked chest, right at his armpit; Harry’s arm is wrapped tight around Louis’s shoulders. They’re sticking together a little, sweaty from the sex and because it’s hot in Valparaíso this time of year and the neutral, un-bugged hotel room they’d rented when Louis stumbled across Harry eating a completo tongue-first, leaning against the wall outside a busy nightclub, doesn’t have air-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forget how to feel

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "H/L, SPY AU. THEY COULD BE WORKING TOGETHER OR AGAINST EACH OTHER, WHICHEVER INSPIRES YOU MORE", belatedly crossposted from tumblr

“So who’s your next target?” Louis asks, lazily. He’s got his head wedged against Harry’s naked chest, right at his armpit; Harry’s arm is wrapped tight around Louis’s shoulders. They’re sticking together a little, sweaty from the sex and because it’s hot in Valparaíso this time of year and the neutral, un-bugged hotel room they’d rented when Louis stumbled across Harry eating a completo tongue-first, leaning against the wall outside a busy nightclub, doesn’t have air-con.

Harry chuckles, chest rumbling under Louis’s cheek. “Can’t tell you that, can I, Lou?” he asks, which means that Harry probably thinks their missions are at odds this time. They probably are, then - Harry’s got Niall Horan on his team, and Niall’s notorious for being able to hack past his and Harry’s security clearance. Zayn’s not bad at figuring stuff out for Louis, either, but he doesn’t have Niall’s way with code. He’s better at people than computers. 

“S'pose not,” Louis says, and rocks his head to the side slightly so that he can press a kiss next to one of Harry’s ten zillion nipples. Harry’s skin is salty under Louis’s lips, and Louis forces himself to close his eyes and breathe deep against the thoughts roiling through his head.

They’ve been doing this every time they run into each other for almost a year now - eight times, not like Louis is counting - and they’ve been friendly despite their different agencies for almost three years on top of that - three years of collaborating when they could and trying to distract each other when they couldn’t.

The distracting has got much easier now that they tend to get naked for it, rather than buying each other increasingly cheaper shots and daring each other to do increasingly wild things. Louis does miss the time he got Harry to try and climb, naked, out to the mermaid in Copenhagen two years ago, but he doesn’t miss the time that Harry got Louis to jump over the low-riding electric fence separating them from the hippos at Lake Naviasha a year and a half ago.

What Louis has always liked best, though is when they have the same goal and get to help each other. Like the time they rode a train from Bucharest to Istanbul together. Their target - bloke named Liam; they needed him for his connections - was on the train, and they took turns trying to sound him out. 

Maybe he just liked that time in particular because the first time they ever fucked was twenty minutes after they got the information they needed.

Louis yawns. He’s been in Valpo for almost a week with very few leads. He and Harry have an agreement to never tell each other where they’re going next; that’s too dangerous, and they don’t even have each other’s phone numbers or email addresses because absolutely no one can find out about this - this sex arrangement of theirs, but he’d been hoping he’d run into Harry. 

“Glad I ran into you,” he murmurs, and Harry twists under the arm Louis has splayed across his chest, tilts his head down to kiss Louis on top of his sweaty hair. 

“Me too,” he says, grin evident in his voice.

Louis’s heart flutters a little, which is - not good, when it comes down to it. He knows that one day Simon might send him a file with Harry’s picture in it, with the instructions to stop him at any cost. It’s happened before, between their agencies, and the fact that the two of them are so often placed on the same mission means that the odds are not in their favor. Especially if someone (besides Zayn and, presumably, Niall) finds out about the two of them.

“I’m not your target this time, am I?” Louis asks, suddenly nervous.

Harry tenses under him, pulls his arm away and eases out from under Louis. He sits up, frowning seriously. “Lou,” he says, and there’s a desperate note to his voice. “Don’t even say that. I’m - you’ll jinx it, please don’t.”

The thing is, they never should have kissed in the first place, on that train hurtling through Romania towards Turkey, tipsy off success and fumbled close together by the rocking of the car. Louis’d already been half in love with Harry - with his laugh, and the line of his throat, adam’s apple jutting, as he tosses his head back, and with his faint smirk when he’d think of the perfect dare to try and distract Louis, and the sex has just made it ten times worse. Sometimes Louis thinks that if he ever gets assigned Harry, he’ll use everything in his power to disappear, turn traitor to his agency and his country before he could harm a single hair on Harry’s head, and that’s - that’s dangerous. That’s a professional weakness that Louis can’t afford. It’s probably not literally a life-or-death conundrum, but… it has the potential to be.

Sometimes, like now, Harry’s face anxious in the half-light working its way through the thin curtains, with his voice the way it is, Louis thinks Harry might love him, too. But that’s even more dangerous, probably, because running away to a Tibetan village too small to be on any map - which Louis has considered before, once, drunk and wistful at a time when it’d been more than a month since he last saw Harry - isn’t really an option. It’s a distracting thought, but not the fun kind of distracting he and Harry tend to engage in. 

“Don’t worry,” Louis says, and grins up at Harry. “You’d never be able to catch me, anyway.”

It’s a blatant lie, because Harry’s got him right now, one big hand loose around Louis’s left wrist, legs tangled together under a single sheet, but when it comes down to it, Louis has never been one to play it safe - his job, and his thing with Harry, are evidence enough of that - and if he can’t allow himself to ever say I Love You out loud, he’ll imply it with every single word he does say.

**Author's Note:**

> [ original post](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/post/75308904956/hl-spy-au-they-could-be-working-together-or)


End file.
